Seventh Year Blowout
by Libby Skone
Summary: Lilly Evans is just starting seventh year and becoming friends with head boy James Potter. Along the way she deals with pranks, Slytherins, and of course her best friends. Find out what happens when Lilly starts falling for James!


Chapter One: The Last Train Ride to Hogwarts

Seventh year, this year we aren't first years scrambling around trying to find our way to the correct class room. This year we aren't fifth years running around trying to study for our first major examinations. We have already done all though things. This year we are seventh years and this year was the time to think about what we wanted to do the rest of our life. I Lily Evans reassured myself as I finished braiding my hair and pinning my Head Girl badge to my Hogwarts robe.

I sighed today was my last train ride to Hogwarts. My home for the last seven years, where I had met my wonderful friends Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Prewett, and Emily Vine. I had lived with those girls in the same dormitory for the past seven years. I would miss it since this year since I was in the head's dormitory with my own private bedroom and bathroom. The only thing I had to share the private common room with the head boy of course. The only problem was Professor Dumbledore didn't inform me of who the head boy would be.

On the inside I was praying it would be Remus Lupin the only decent one of the four maurderers. I also hoped it wouldn't be a Slytherin because that would lead to arguments and dueling which would never be good. I used my wand to levitate my trunk down stairs so my parents and I could leave for King's Cross station. I found my mum waiting for me in the sitting room.

"Morning mum!" I greeted her cheerfully. "Morning my beautiful head girl but, I have some bad news." My mother replied looking at me sadly. "What?" I said worried. "Your father ended up having to go into work so he can't see you off." My mother told me gently. "Oh." I relaxed leaning back in my seat. "He said to give you his love and good luck with school this year though!" My mother assured me because I must of looked disappointed. "That's okay will Tuney be joining us?" I asked curiously. I already knew the answer was a no because my sister hated me and magic ever since I found out I was a witch. To her the rest of the wizarding world and I were just freaks but, I was used to that by now.

"No she is out with Vernon today again." My mother told me like she didn't mind Petunia was out with her boyfriend for the third day in a row this week. "You mean Vermin." I smirked taking a sip of my coffee. That was my nickname for my sister's boyfriend Vernon Dursley. The man was nasty and weighed more than elephant. "Lily!" My mother tried to scold me but, was failing miserably. "Sorry it's just the truth mum." I explained to her honestly. "Your right I hope when you finally get a boyfriend he is nicer and more in shape than Vernon." My mother admitted.

Great now I have to add get a boyfriend for my mother's sake on list of things to do this year. For me of I really thought it meant that much to my mother I could get one. James Potter, the leader of the maurderers was constantly asking me out since first year. I always said no because he was overly confident, irresponsible PRAT! I have dated other guys but, known who I really love. I have to admit though James was very attractive with his black incredibly messy hair and beautiful brown eyes and his toned muscles. My friend Marlene who tends to spend quite a bit of time with maurerders claims James has grown up a lot this summer but, I'll have to see that with my own eyes before even becoming friends with him.

"Lily dear time to leave for the station!" My mother called cheerfully. My parents always loved taking me to the Kings Cross Station and going to platform 9 3/4. "Okay let's go." I sighed standing up and heading to the car. Over the years I always miss my home when it's time to leave for Hogwarts but, once I get to Hogwarts home sickness always leaves me. So as we drove my mom and I discussed what my duties of head girl would be and who I would want as my partner.

Once we arrived I jumped out the car to one of my best friends Dorcas Meadows also stepping out of her car. "Dorcas!" I yelled running over to her. "Lily!" Dorcas exclaimed giving me a big bear hug. "How are you?" I asked her as we dragged our trunks along our parents were talking also. "Lily I am fabulous you know why because I have a boyfriend!" Dorcas whispered. I gasped. "Who?" "Oh only Sirius Black!" She told me excitedly. "Oh my god Dorcas I am so happy for you, you have had a crush on him for like ever!" I told her happily. Then something dawned on and I sighed. Dorcas saw how disappointed I looked and looked at me. "What's wrong Lily flower?" She asked me using my nickname.

"It's just now you have a boyfriend now and he is a mauderer, Marlene is dating Remus a mauderer, Emmaline also has a boyfriend Tommy Jenkins, Alice has Frank Logbottem and I have well no one." I admitted to her quietly. "Oh Lily I know you'll get one this year just wait to see how Potter has changed it is amazing!" She told boosting my confidents. Wow may James has changed maybe I should give him a chance.

Stepping through the brick wall I entered the platform I turned to say goodbye to my mother but, she bombarded me with a hug. "Mum I'll be back for Christmas before you know it." I told nicely. "Your right sweet heart have fun, study hard, and don't forget to write often." My mother reminded me emphasizing the last word. "I promise mum." I vowed giving her one last hug before jumping on the train with Dorcas. "Let's go find the girls!" She said walking forward.

We finally found them and I said my hellos to all them before heading down to the prefect compartment where head boy and I would run the meeting. Once to the prefect compartment I slid open the door to find the one of the people I doubted the most to be head boy… James Potter! Remembering what Marlene and Dorcas told me I took a step in and acted calm. "Hello James how was your holiday?" I asked trying to make polite small talk until the prefects got here. "Great yours Lily?" He responded politely with no horrible smirk or him suddenly asking me out.

"Wonderful." I answered truthfully. 'Great look Lily I just wanted to let you know since we'll be working together I think we should just have a fresh start of that is okay with you." He told me holding his breath waiting for his answer. "James that is a great idea so friends?" I asked holding out my hand. "Friends." He breathed a sigh of relief shaking my hand as the prefects came in. The meeting went smoothly James and I covered everything and there was no arguments, bickering, or disagreements. I dismissed the prefects and James set off in search of our friends.

"You know they are most likely all in my compartment." I told him and we headed in that direction. I entered my compartment Marlene looked at me expectantly and I nodded and she smiled. James and I sat down and for the first time ever I enjoyed the mauderers being there. This would be a good year!


End file.
